Steamunk'd Soul
by AzuraDarkFlier
Summary: Spartoi, an elite fighting force started by the ancient spirit of Death, called Lord Death by those under him, and Grim Reaper by those who fear him. Spartoi members are divided into effective teams of seven members, and their goal, to eradicate the Kishin Syndicate, a terrorist organization dedicated to finding and unleashing the ancient spirit of Madness, known as the Kishin.
1. Enter

Florence, the city was a capital of the art world and a capital of crime one. Its lower streets were dangerous and unregulated, left for the poor to travel on. In an alley, alone figure stays in the shadows, voices whisper in its ears, and darkness claws at its shaking form. Nervous eyes darted back and forth, flickering from the light of the city road to the darkness of the alley behind. A voice cut through the clouded darkness of the assassin's mind.

"Move it, Soul, I'd rather not be late to this meeting." Two shadows pass nearby, as a girl and her companion walk past the alley, without so much as a glance down its dark walls.

 _That voice, it's one I've heard before. I could just, no it will pass, it always does._ The assassin stood up on shaky feet and slipped deeper into the alley.

Maka stopped walking. Turning, she looked back at the alley, staring at the black entrance.

"What's wrong Maka, why are you stopped," Soul asked, "I'm all for ditching the meeting, but aren't you the one that wanted to go?"

"Nothing, it must have been my imagination." The girl turned and continued her way. Through the streets of the winding city to two traveled. Till at last, they made it to an ancient building, an old church still vibrantly painted, yet out of place amongst the rest of the city. Maka knocked on the door 8 times before it opened to reveal a young man standing at the door.

"Hey Kid," Maka said, "I'm not late am I?"

"Of course not, you're right on time."


	2. Exposition?

Inside the building, several people were waiting for them.

As Maka entered the old church she noticed most of her team members were present. Along with Kid, their navigator and helmsman, two other members of Team Grigori were present. Liz, the lookout and gunwoman, and Tsubaki, the self-appointed nurse and cook of Airship 42. Maka then noticed the two other people in the room. Franken Stein, a renowned member of a higher Team, and her father, Spirit. Ignoring her father, Maka turned back to Kid.

"Where's Black Star and Patty" Maka inquired. Black Star was their main melee fighter and a self-proclaimed assassin. Patty ended taking odd jobs around the ship or helped her sister with lookout.

"Ah, they went out, no doubt to cause trouble around the city, we'll look for them later, but until then they should be alright" Kid responded, "Glad you could come. We've tracked the Snake Witch to Florence. She's meeting with some of Florence's top scientists as we speak. We were able to pick up a couple members of Team Mystery to help. So, boss, what's your call."

Mala processed the information Kid had given to her. For the past year, her team had been tracking down a witch named Medusa. Normally, witches were under the protection of the treaty, but Medusa was one who had violated the rights of the treaty. Previously, she had slipped into Death City and had attempted assassinations of several Spartoi members that had been staying there at the time. Intel also had her as actively working in tandem with the Kishin Syndicate, intent on activating the Kishin.

"We can't take her out publically, that would cause a riot," Maka murmured, "but if we wait till she leaves Florence, she'll disappear and we'll have to track her down again. Maybe if we can find where she's staying we'll be able to kill her quietly, but even that's risky."

"Don't forget, she's got that watch-dog of her's" Stein interjected. Maka had heard the tales, an immortal werewolf that the witch had supposedly saved from the Witch prisons through quick talking and bribery. Whether this claim was true, Maka couldn't decide.

Soul stood up and stretched. "Do you think that you can kill her, assuming the conditions are right?" he asked. "Not to mention, it's a little weird for Spartoi to show up for no apparent reason, people will wonder. There have been no rumors out of the ordinary of the Kishin Syndicate, and NOAH's been unusually quiet."

 **Author's Note:**

 **finally got around to updating. Anyways this story will definitely have irregular updates. In addition, I'm attempting to work on content length without sounding wordy or redundant. any tips on how to use Fanfiction archive would be nice.**


End file.
